Child Of Mine
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: A look into the relationship of Sesshomaru and Rin. This isn't a romance between them, it just looks at a deeper love between the two. Please read and review!


_**Child Of Mine**_

If you were to ask anyone to describe the Lord of the Western Lands to you, you would always get the same answer. Lord Sesshomaru was cold and emotionless, ruthless and without mercy, plagued with a bloodlust and a deep hate of the humans and halfbreeds alike. Yet, those are only the outside features of the taiyoukai of the West. They all could be shattered by the words of a young little human girl who surprisingly lived with Sesshomaru.

Princess Rin was the adopted human daughter of the cold youkai lord. It was said that he only adopted the girl because she would not leave him be, but that was not true in the least. Rin had happened upon a wounded Sesshomaru many years ago, and at the time she was only about seven or eight. She tended to his wounds and tried to feed him, even though he was cold and callous to her. Yet, when Koga's wolves had killed her the Tenseiga pulsed at his side and he brought her back to life.

Since that fateful day many years ago she had stayed by his side constantly. She was loyal to the end, just like his retainer Jaken. When the last battle with Naraku had occurred around 4 years ago she had stayed by his side instead of returning to the castle. He had almost lost her then, but if it had not been for the sacrafice of the boy named Kohaku, his ward would no longer be with him. He could still remember the pained look on Rin's face as Kohaku got control of his body and saved her from one of Naraku's demons.

Everyday she would always place flowers on the grave that Inuyasha and his friends dug for the boy. The taiyoukai was brought out of his thoughts by a tug on his pant leg. Looking down, a small smile graced his features as his eyes landed upon the 11 year old Rin. Her hair was down past her waist in a ponytail that he had put it in earlier that morning. Brown eyes looked up at him with admiration and love as he bent down and picked her up.

"It's time for bed, Rin."

He spoke, his usually cold voice smooth as silk as he started towards her bedroom. Rin just burried her head in his haori, snuggling up closer to him with a sigh of contentment. She looked the same as she always had since she had come to live with him, except that her hair had a silk like quality now. As he conitnued down the hallway, he was greeted by the bows and nodds he received from his human and demon staff alike. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Jaken was talking to his newly hired member, Leanu, a frog demon such as his retainer.

Maybe Jaken would actually find someone he could be happy with and stop following Sesshomaru everywhere (fat chance). His claw hand grasped the handle of a huge wooden oak door as he pulled it open and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. This had always been Rin's room from their first visit to the castle. Surprisingly enough, it was the same room that his younger half brother had inhabited when he had lived at the castle.

But there was no reason to go develing into the past, it was best left alone. The room wasn't overly big, but it wasn't small either. A dresser made of the finest wood set near the door with flowers carved into its drawers. A full length mirror could been seen near the door that led to the closet with all of her kimono's in it. A beautiful bed with blue silk sheets on it was placed against the wall directly between the door and the window with the balcony. Pictures and drawings of all sorts hung upon the stone walls while paper balls and coloring pencils lay discared on the floor.

This truely was the room of a child, even a blind man would be able to see and feel the serene calm and innocence of a child that filled it. Being as gentle as ever, Sesshomaru pulled the sheets back on the bed before he lay Rin down, covering her up as she smiled up at him. She wanted something, and he had the distinct feeling that he knew exactly what it was.

"Sesshomaru-sama, can you tell me the story of how Oji Inuyasha and Oba Kagome killed Naraku?"

Yes, the same story that she always wanted to hear. The story of how Uncle Inuyasha and Aunt Kagome killed the evil Naraku and how the Fuedal Era was saved.

"You've heard that story a million times Rin. How about the story of how Inuyasha was betrayed by Kikyo? Then tomorrow I will tell you the story of how him and Kagome fell in love."

Rin nodded her head happily and settled back as Sesshomaru got ready to start the story. He sorted through his memory, finding the story as he leaned back against the bed and started the story.

"A long time ago, a half demon by the name of Inuyasha, fell in love with a ningen miko and in returned she loved him. The miko was in posession of the Shikon No Tama, the jewel that Inuyasha was after to become a full youkai. But slowly his desire to possess the jewel faded and all he wanted was to be with the ningen miko named Kikyo. Then one day, she asked him to become a ningen so they could be together. Reluctantly he agreed and she promised to give him the Jewel of Four Souls.

"But on the day of their meeting, they were both deceived. Kikyo was attacked by "Inuyasha", who left a deadly wound to her body and then stole the Jewel. Yet, back in Keade's Village, Inuyasha had stolen the Jewel from it's place in the temple and was being shot at by "Kikyo". When the real Kikyo arrived she had already lost a lot of blood and Inuyasha was angered that she would betray him. It was then that she pinned him to the Goshinboku with her sacred arrow.

"After he was pinned to the tree, Kikyo died soon afterwards and was burned with the Shikon No Tama, leaving her younger sister Keade to be the preistess of the village, even if she didn't have powers like Kikyo. The forest soon became know as 'The Forest of Inuyasha' and it was a very forbidden place and it still is. Fifty years later he was released from the tree and the spell by a girl named Kagome Higurashi, the reincarnation of his past love. To this day the Goshinboku harbors the marks from the arrow."

Sesshomaru finished, looking down at the now sleeping Rin. A graceful smile appeared on his face for a moment before he stood up and started towards the door, opening it quietly. As he stepped outside he turned to look into the bedroom once more to see that she was still sleeping.

"Goodnight Rin....I love you, daughter..."

He spoke quietly as he closed the door behind him. Rin's eyes opened slightly as she stared at the door, a smile apparent on her face. Before she fell back asleep, her small voice drifted towards the door and outside to the demon lord who was standing there.

"G'night...I love you too...Daddy..."

Another smile graced the taiyoukai's face, except that this time it was apparent to all as he walked down the hallway and towards his own bedroom.

**_Fin_**

**Gwg: Another oneshot idea that I had when I was reading 'Even Immortals Fall' by Youkai No Yume...I know this has nothing to even do with that story, but when it mentioned Rin this came to mind and so I wrote it. If you do read this please review and if you don't like it please don't flame! But anywho, read and review!**


End file.
